BBB The Ball
by ienvyu
Summary: Eloisa is part of the BBB, a small clique of friends called Boys, Boys, Boys. The Year 8 Ball is coming up and there is rivalry and desperation to get a partner. Eloisa's dreams come true when Matthew, the goregous cool guy, asks her to be his girlfriend


It was Friday, 6th period, and Eloisa was extremely bored. The day dragged on, it was slow and time seemed to be moving backwards, but Eloisa didn't want Saturday evening to come. Saturday evening meant the Berlins were coming over, which meant that Anthony Berlin was coming to her house, which meant that she would have to be nice to him. Eloisa hated Anthony, all the BBB did. He always stalked Eloisa and was a constant annoyance. He basically loved her, but she hated him. He wasn't able to get it through his thick head that Eloisa hated him and wanted nothing to do with him.

But Saturday was going to come, if Friday ever finished. Finally, after Mr. Solocks droning on about the language of Japan, the last bell rang and everyone was dismissed.

Eloisa knew that she should have been paying attention, but she couldn't be bothered, she knew that the end of year, Year 8 exams were drawing ever so close, (Eloisa's school had exams from Year 7 onwards and this year was the year of her big Year 8 Ball!) but she couldn't concentrate. She had other things on her mind, like when the Year 8 Ball was going to be on. There had been announcements about it, but nothing official, once it was officially confirmed she would be able to ask a boy to it. But nothing had come yet.

As Eloisa made her way top the locker, which was on the far corner of the junior area, she spotted her best friend Courtney. Courtney was cuddling into her new boyfriend Shannon. Courtney had already asked him to the dance. Eloisa was about to go up to her when she changed her mind and headed on. She walked briskly onwards until she came to the southeast corner of the school. She stopped at the last locker on the right. Next to it was a billboard. Usually on the billboard was all these old notices about stuff that had happened years ago, but this time, in the middle of the board, was situated a bright notice that read,

Year 8 Ball

For Year 8's only

Next Friday, 2004

Girls bring a date,

Boys bring a date,

Be Prepared to Dance

Dress Up! It is a BALL!

Year 8 Ball,

BE THERE!

Students must wear appropriate clothing for a Ball, or they will not be permitted to enter

Eloisa almost screamed on the spot. The Ball was finally confirmed. Now she could ask a boy if he wanted to go. Eloisa stopped dead in her tracks; she only had a week to decide and ask a boy! That was so not enough time! She would have to decide who she wanted to ask over the weekend or all the cute and popular guys would be taken.

Eloisa emptied her bag and filled her locker up with all the junk that she would not need over the weekend.

After that she ran down the hall and somehow found her way into the open air and into a private spot without her even knowing it. There she screamed in delight.

Eloisa was so happy now; she had to notify the other BBB members on when the Ball was going to take place.

But just as she was about to leave, out stepped the 'popular girl bullies' of the school, Dixie and Denise. They were the school girl bullies, but the school cool girls as well. They were both very popular among the cool boys and ruled the school. But the worst thing was, they were rich and hated all the members of the BBB.

"So Eloisa, who you going to ask to the dance? I bet it will be your little boyfriend Anthony. He is really desperate to be perving on you, or are you so desperate that you have struck to the lowest of the low, the dorks. Hang on, wait one second, I almost forgot, you are the dork leader," spoke Dixie, looking smug as Eloisa glared at her.

"Yeah, I bet Anthony will have to be paid to go with you," added Denise, in her usual bitchy voice.

"Yeah, do you pay him or something?" added Dixie.

"As a matter of fact, no I don't, but I hear that you pay your boyfriend Darrell, oh yeah, that's right, you don't have a boyfriend, he dump ya did he?" answered back a smug Eloisa, thinking that she had won the fight.

"No he didn't dump me, you little dork, I dumped him. If you must know I am going out with Alex now. Your little friend Ann Morse thought that he had a crush on her, the poor thing," answered back Dixie, rolling back her eyes and laughing her evil laugh.

"Ann Morse is not my friend, in fact, I hate her more than I hate you, and that is saying something, ain't it Dixie," answered back Eloisa, rolling back her eyes in disbelief to think that Dixie would be going out with Alex.

"Come on Dixie, we are wasting valuable shopping time here, remember I have a manicure at 4," remarked Denise, shoving Dixie towards the only exit of the private area.

"Until next time Eloisa Mattie, rot in hell," farewelled Dixie.

"I'll be waiting for you there," joked Eloisa happily, relieved and proud at the same time.


End file.
